As a selectable one-way clutch, known is such a selectable one-way clutch that a plate where pawl members are provided protrudably and a plate where recesses are formed for engaging with the pawl members respectively are provided on a shared axial line, and by changing the state of the pawl members only by a selector plate provided between the two plates, a mode with respect to torque transmission between the two plates is selectable from either a lock mode where the transmission is allowed only when a rotational direction is a predetermined one direction or a release mode where the torque transmission is blocked regardless of the rotational direction (the patent literature 1).